


i'm terribly scared

by mirakururomansu



Series: the best stories are told at night [2]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kisses, i wrote this instead of my maths homework, thunder night, will being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakururomansu/pseuds/mirakururomansu
Summary: will is scared of the thunder and jem tries to calm him down during a particulary heavy strom.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Series: the best stories are told at night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	i'm terribly scared

Dinner at the Institute was abundant and delicious, as always. Lots of tasty food was served with a glass of wine. Everyone got so full while talking and discussing issues Shadowhunters were facing these days that they could barely move. That's why all of the home-dwellers sat by the fireplace and talked even more for few hours. They hadn't noticed time going by and by the time they knew the hour, the moon had already appeared in the sky.

'It's time to get to your beds, I believe' spoke Charlotte standing up from her sapphire armchair and looking at her wards. Jessamine, dressed in a elegant and up to the newest fashion dress, was sitting on the coach with a grumpy face after she had had a small argument with William about her sense of style. When it comes to Will, he sat on the same couch but on the opposite side, he was trying not to laugh at Jessamine's face although it didn't go well. There was also Jem, half-lying down on the sofa, totally calm, with a friendly smile on his face. Charlotte loved each of them so much, no matter what they'd done or how different they were. 'And also be careful, today's going to be a huge thunder'.

James frowned once he heard news about the thunder and looked stealthily at William. His parabatai's face didn't show any emotions besides casual boredom, yet Jem knew that inside Will began to feel anxious. Herondale hated thunders and was terribly scared of lightnings, but he didn't let anyone know. Anyone but Jem. 

Jessamine quit first, she wished everyone a nice night and asked Agatha to prepare a bath for her. William and James stood up in the same time and left the room after saying goodnight to Charlotte. While they were climbing up the stairs, they heard first thunder this night. It wasn't even loud, but it was enough for Will to stop and drop his Magical Light. It rolled down the stairs and broke into two parts. 

'Will, are you alright?' asked Jem softly, picking up what the second boy dropped. 'Do you want me to stay with you tonight?' 

William stared at him with his beautiful blue eyes, which showed fear right now. He shook his head 'Yes, please'. 

The boys eventually reached William's bedroom. They took off their clothes and wore pajamas (Will lent Jem his and the silver-hair boy looked even smaller in a too big nighty). Shadowhunters jumped under the sheets; they could hear raindrops falling down the window and roof. 

'I have been thinking about going to the city centre tomorrow' said Jem when Will made himself comfortable in his hug. 

'I think that's a great idea. We haven't spent an afternoon alone for a while' answered Herondale. Even though Jem's arms were the safest place in the world, he still was nervous about the thunderstorm.

The weather outside was getting worse and worse. Wind was blowing so strongly that the trees were bending in half, rain covered every part of the city and it started to being foggy. Suddenly a big and bright lightning crossed the sky and a few seconds later a loud thunderclap was heard.

William screamed quietly and hid his head in James' chest. His heart was beating like crazy, his breathing was shallow and discontinues. He clenched his fists on Jem's shirt and cried for thunder to be over.

James tried to comfort him the best he could. He stroked William's cheeks, held his hand and pulled him as close as possible. It was breaking his heart seeing his parabatai being scared like this.

'It's fine, baby' whispered Jem straight into Will's ear. 'I'm here with you and nothing is going to hurt you' when the word left his mouth, he started singing a slow chinese lullaby, which was always bringing peace back to Will.

' _Jieshule_ ' Jem spoke in his mother tongue when the rain was losing on its strength. ' _Ni zhen yonggan_ '.

'What does it mean?' asked William. He was still a bit afraid but he perfectly knew he was entirely safe with Jem.

'I said that you're shaking like a leaf' he blinked with a sparkle in his eye, smiling at the boy. 'It means that you were really brave'.

' _Wen wo_ ' replied William with the only expression in Chinese he knew. He didn't need to tell it twice to Jem.

The older moved a little so he had more space, brushed away hair from William's face and kissed the younger carefully. It felt like heaven after long and scary night. James was stroking William's skin with the ends of his fingers, making the kiss feel even better. He licked Herondale's lips, tasted the sweetness of them. He also left some butterfly kisses on younger's nose afterwards.

An unexpected thunder growled outside the window. William jumped and yelled into Jem's shoulder. Silver-hair boy wiped off the tears from Will's face. It was preposterous and silly but he was angry at that stupid thunderstorm. It had no right to hurt his baby this much.

'It seems I'm not so brave' mumbled Herondale.

'No, Will. You are facing so many awful things every single day that no one could even imagine. You are the bravest person I know and the fact that thunder scares you doesn't change that'

'Usually I'm the one that comforts you' he said. 'I don't want to be weak in your eyes'

'Will, you're the strongest man in the world for me and no matter what it will always stay like this' James assured. 'And you deserve to be comforted too'

'At the end of the day I'm a Herondale, is there a single thing we don't deserve?' Will joked, laughing stupidly.

'You're such an idiot, Herondale' James stabbed William's rib with his finger.

'But you love me, don't you?' a lighting crossed the sky for the dozenth time this night, forcing William to hide in James' embrace.

'I do, baby' Jem replied, with a light smile on his face 'I do'. 

**Author's Note:**

> let's appreciate small and helpless will that's the content i applied for


End file.
